I Was Gonna Do It At The Restaurant But
by HomozygousBean
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are on date, but Arthur is uncomfortable, so they go home. Alfred almost forgets, too... One shot? Human AU


**Author notes: Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. PLEASE don't be mad if I messed up...which I probably did... Well, ENJOY! :D ~mmbazb  
**

I stared into his icy blue eyes as he talked about his stupid sports. I knew I was supposed to be listening, but just one glance at his eyes, and it was over for me.

"Are you listening?" Alfred asked. My eyes went wide and I looked down. He didn't get mad at me. Instead, he laughed and grabbed my hand.

"You never do." I tried to take my hand from his grasp, but my strength was no match for his.

"Not in public, Alfred!" I mumbled, blushing. He pouted with his bottom lip.

"But you always say that, Artie!" I scowled at the ground. _It was bad enough that he took me on a public date. Did he have to act like this? _

Alfred pulled me from my thoughts by saying softly, "I love you." I blushed furiously.

"Al!" I said quietly.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Who cares what other people think?" His smiled and he asked quietly, "Do you love me too?" I immediately pulled myself out of my bad mood. I didn't want him to think that I didn't love him.

"Of course... I'm just embarrassed." I down. He squeezed my hand, nearly crushing it. I winced and he released my hand.

"You're not into this." He said abruptly. I looked up at him.

"Pardon?" He pulled his brows together and tilted his head to one side, looking so adorable, and also making me blush.

"This date." He said finally.

I slouched my shoulders, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and touched my hand. "It's okay. Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He tilted his head again. I pressed my lips together and nodded slowly. Al simply shrugged as if it were no big deal. He stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. I scrambled out of my chair, realizing that he wanted to go now.

"But the food-"

"I'll pay. And we can grab something else. C'mon." Al interrupted me. He put a wad of counted cash on the table before putting an arm around my waist and escorting me out of the restaurant.

Liz was going to be upset. She'd hoped we'd come. Alfred opened the passenger door before letting me in.

"Such a gentleman." I said. He grinned and went around the front of the silver Prius and opened up the driver's door and sat down. Guilt washed over me. _He only wanted to make me happy. _I didn't meet his eyes. I felt him touch the back of my hand and I looked into his big blue eyes. He gave me a sincere face.

"It's not a big deal, love. I'm not gonna make you do something you don't wanna do." My lip wobbled and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"B-but you had planned s-so well and I-" A sob shook me. Al's face softened and he cupped my face with his hands.

"I'm not gonna make you do something you don't wanna do." He repeated. "We can do something else." He wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb. I nodded.

"Okay." He reached over and wrapped me into an embrace, leaning over the console. I leaned my head against his chest, seeping in his warmth. He rubbed my back, still trying to comfort me. After a while, I leaned back, feeling better. Al gave me one last comforting glance before turning the key and switching the gears into reverse.

I slowly pulled the seat belt in front of me and secured it on the left of me, hearing the soft little click. I leaned forward and cranked up the heat. The man-made breeze was cold at first, but once it warmed, I leaned back and closed my eyes. I felt Al's hand brush mine and I laced my fingers with his. I let out a quiet, satisfying sigh and took in the warmth around me. I was used to the cold, growing up in England, but the heat is always welcoming.

The car suddenly jerked as Al slammed on the brakes. I sat up, taking in the scene.

"Asshole..." Al muttered. He glanced at me and saw the worry in my eyes. "Just a jerk running a light." He said. He kissed the back of my hand soothingly, our fingers still laced. I leaned back and closed my eyes again. Al moved his thumb over mine, calming my nerves. I suddenly felt the lull of sleep pull me in. I let it take over, pulling me into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up to swaying. _Swaying... Why was I swaying? _I opened my eyes a little bit. I saw a familiar hand wrapped around my thigh, and another around the side of my chest. Al. He was carrying me in. I stifled a smile. That was so like him. I let my hand drop to my side. I felt him stop and try to reach the keys in his pocket. I carefully squeezed his ass, and when he jumped a little, smiled and reached into his pocket to grab the keys for him.

He unlocked the door to our house and opened it, not bothering to put me down. I sense him set his keys on the coffee table, followed by his bomber jacket. He finally set me down on what was most likely the couch.

I felt him fumble at my feet: taking off my shoes. He slipped off my jacket, putting it to the side. I suddenly felt him mess with my waist. I gave up on the act and opened my eyes. He was trying to unbutton my brand new jeans. Since his fingers were too big, he gave up.

Instead, he kneeled over me and lifted my red polo shirt to lightly kiss my stomach. He pushed up my shirt further and I slipped out of it entirely.

He kissed along the length of my upper body, but purposefully skipping my lips. He kissed all over my face and neck, pausing for a moment to suck on my neck a little, knowing my sweet spot. I didn't bother stifling the moan and let it escape through my lips. Al smirked a bit.

I laid an arm over my eyes, trying to block his face out. He kissed my arm and removed it from my eyes. He whined when I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hm?" I asked cheekily. I peeked out of one eye to see Alfred pouting.

He saw me peeking, smiled, and leaned over to kiss my lips. His lips felt so good. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He gently laid atop my body, and I easily felt the bulge in his pants.

I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for an entrance. I locked my jaws shut, teasing him. I heard Al whine through the kisses, making me smiled against his lips. He bit my lip, as though a persuasion.

I gave up easily, opening my mouth a bit. He immediately entered, making me moan a bit loudly.

I reached for his zipper, getting excited. He let me pull his pants down below his waist before gently biting my weak spot, making me shiver all over.

I stopped working on his pants and let Al suck and bite on my neck. I was going to have to wear turtle necks for a while...

He grabbed my hips firmly, squeezing them lightly. I moaned loudly and bit his lower lip, preventing him from invading my mouth.

I sat up, trying to lead. He slacked off willingly and moaned quietly when I squeezed his thigh.

I pulled at the hem of his shirt to try to hint him to take it off. He grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head in one swift motion.

I kissed his perfectly sculpted stomach and moved my lips up to the hollow of his throat. I stretched up to kiss his ear. I had to stand on my knees, due to my short body. I gently nipped the top of his ear, earning a moan.

We knew each other too well.

I traced my tongue inside the shell, sending a shiver down Alfred's spine.

Suddenly, Alfred froze. I leaned back, tilting my head to one side.

"What?" I half-whined, half-asked. He looked away and smiled, laughing lightly.

"What? What's so fun-"

"You almost made me forget." he interrupted.

I frowned. _What's he talking about? Can't we just go back to- _

"I was gonna do it while we were at the restaurant but..." He reached into his half-lowered-pants pocket.

When he pulled his hand out, inside it revealed a small velvet box. _A velvet... Oh my God._

Alfred sat up and got up from the couch, leaving me gaping. He pulled up his pants a little and... got down on one knee.

I covered my mouth with my hands. He opened the box, revealing an emerald ring. Al smiled at me and said, no _asked _confidently,

"Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?" Tears welled up for the second time today.

I nodded.

He gently grabbed a hand from my mouth, and slipped the ring on it.

My lip quivered. Tears streaming down my face, I kissed him, holding his face in my hands. He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close.

He broke away from the kiss, only to shower more all over my face happily, making me giggle like we were teenagers again.

"Oh my God, I love you so much, Arthur." Alfred murmured. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you more." He ran his fingers through my dusty blonde hair.

"I love you most."


End file.
